


A Knight for a King

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Dimitri asks Ashe to go into town with him for some sweets, and the two discuss the nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Knight for a King

**Author's Note:**

> got the dimi/ashe prompt so uhhh here's my shot at it. Still getting to know Dimi a bit but I thought this seemed like a cute thing for them to do together.

“Ah, Ashe. I wonder if you might accompany me into town. I was planning to buy more of those sugar candies. While I confess I initially bought them for you as a gift, I have quite taken a liking to them myself.”

“I would be happy to, Your Highness. I was actually going into town myself to look at some books. Ingrid was just telling me she read one the other day about a knight who… Actually perhaps I should stop before I get carried away.” Ashe laughed so joyfully, Dimitri couldn’t help himself. He took the boys hand and pulled him into a kiss.

“Oh! Your highness, I-”

“Please Ashe, I’m certain we’re past the formalities at this point. You have become a fine knight, but even more than that you are my personal protector. We have been together for years now. Would it hurt you to be on a first name basis with me?”

“W-well, I suppose not… Dimitri.” Ashe smiled crookedly, his eyes darting around as if he had just done something wrong and was waiting to be scolded. “I just think it better to address you as Your Highness where we might be seen.” 

“You are right, of course. As always, you have more foresight than I. However, let us take today’s journey as a couple, rather than a king and his knight?” Dimitri took Ashe by the hand, interlocking their fingers. “I want to be with you as more than just a ruler.”

Ashe blushed, but did not pull his hand away. “D-dimitri please. I… What will you do if we are seen?” 

“Who cares if someone sees us? You are more important to me than the appearances I am meant to uphold. Or are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” Dimitri let go of Ashe’s hand and looked at his feet. He was, of course, joking, however he enjoyed the way Ashe stumbled over his words when Dimitri made the knight think he had hurt his king’s feelings.

“O-of course not! Dimitri I could never be embarrassed by you!” As if to prove this, Ashe grabbed Dimitri by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving Dimitri breathless. “I only worry that the people will begin to question what will happen to the royal lineage.”

“Let us not worry about that today. We are in the middle of touring all of Faerghus to see how the people are faring and remind them that their king is more than a distant figure, after all. What better way to do that than to let them see the man their king has fallen in love with?”

Ashe blushed and looked at his feet before taking Dimitri’s hand again. “Well when you put it like that, I suppose this isn’t such a bad idea after all.” The men walked hand-in-hand into town, ready to face the world together.


End file.
